koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Xi Wangmu
regarding names they may be the same person, in terms of sharing a body, but they are two compleatly different people with different personalities, as well as names. I propose the fallowing: we re-name this article Xi Wang Mu & Huang Quan, and then create a redirect page for the name Xi Wang Mu, as we already have for Huang Quan. That way we can equally acknowledge both characters importance. While at the same time keeping them on a single page, to acknowledge the fact while two different people, they are also a single being in terms of sharing a body. Huang Quan is as equally important as Xi Wang Mu, in terms of story and game play. I think she deserves to be acknowledge with the same amount of respect as Xi Wang Mu dose. Ixbran 19:55, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :This isn't the Puru and Puru Two argument. To use a better example closer to this situation, they aren't Morrigan and Lilith (from the Dark Stalkers series) since Huang Quan isn't an entity "born" from the original. :I think you're missing the point of Huang Quan in that she is the same being as Xi Wang Mu. Huang Quan is only Xi Wang Mu's darker half given flesh. They aren't different characters; they are the same person split into two entities. Her yin and yang in other words. To say that one side is any more important or distinct than the other is rejecting what was set for these two versions of Xi Wang Mu. Xi Wang Mu can't be complete without Huang Quan nor can Huang Quan be complete without Xi Wang Mu, hence the reason why "Huang Quan" serves as Xi Wang Mu's awakened form. They are literally two sides of the same coin and their whole story arc is a fight for dominance of the same body. :In other words, you're asking recognition for another form of the same person. To use another Koei example, Wen Zhong's another character who shares the same type of duo body dilemma. Both of his sides do different things but they share the same page because their story arcs are relatively the same throughout their appearances. I haven't played Mystic Heroes yet, but judging by the fact that "good" Wen Zhong can be playable, it's not a far off assumption to say that he's still defying his other half and helping Ziya and company. Trying to make the page titled Wen Zhong (Good and Evil) doesn't flow very well. Sake neko 04:40, July 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Ahhh, i see. that makes sense. sorry for being such a bother about it. Also, regarding Kai in Mystic Heroes. Even though he is playable, hes only playable in the Multi-player mode on the PS2 version, outside the storyline. so he is, technically, still evil, while playable. Making him the only playable villain in the game. Ixbran 19:24, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :::I wouldn't know about Mystic Heroes since I haven't played it yet. However, if you're playing as blue-eyes Wen Zhong, then you're playing the "good" Wen Zhong and not the "evil" half (red eyes). Which means you're still using the good side of him regardless of whatever storyline Mystic Heroes says. The "good" and "evil" specific eye colors was established back in FY2. Sake neko 22:53, July 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::In Mystic Heros his eyes were always blue, even in the storyline while trying to kill off the party. I dont think the Blue-Red eye thing was used in that game. the game was sorta half-done anyway. I remember one time, while the bad guy was talking, he was speaking english, but the subtitles were in french for some wierd reason. Ixbran 03:22, July 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::Really? Well, that's depressing. Then again, Mystic Heroes did a bunch of things I thought was awkward just from the beginning movie. Like King Zhou and Da Ji breaking through their impenetrable seals AGAIN, introducing a Spirit Dragon from outta nowhere in the series's continuity, resurrecting the second cast for no real good reason other than to reuse their models. The weirdest out of all of them would probably be E Lai though; they make him out to be like King Zhou's right-hand during the Shang Dynasty but he wasn't even mentioned in any of the prior games. Plus, that's taking away Da Ji's pedestal of importance, so it feels like she floating around for no other reason than to be vanquished and sealed again because it's a series's trend. :::::I'd have to play it to be sure though. Still haven't found a copy of it yet and I don't want to try to purchase it online. That's my last resort. Sake neko 14:30, July 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Yea, alot of things are wierd because the opening movie shows two characters that dont even appear in game. a girl with shoulder length purple hair (split second, fuzzed in the background) and a boy with blue hair and a spear (shown with Lani and the main hero, the 3 of them back to back surounded by enimies, blue haired dudes face is never shown). Not to mention Naja is depicted as a girl, rather than a guy. possibly to add divercity, two male characters (main dude and Tai) and two female characters (Naja and Lani) Then theres a multi-player mode seperate from the main storyline. Whare they introduce 4 new playable characters, though just for Multiplayer and survivle Modes only. Raja (dude in yellow and white with a big sword), Captain Dax (dude in blue with a spear, long black hair), Mirah (Girl who fights with a fan) as well as Kai. Though the extra characters are only available in the PS2 port of the game, not in the original Game-Cube version Ixbran 05:22, July 18, 2011 (UTC) She would have liked guo jia if they were in the same time